


Punishment

by NovaAlexandria



Category: Bleach
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M, Multi, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaAlexandria/pseuds/NovaAlexandria
Summary: Starrk and Nanao punish Shunsui for slacking off.
Relationships: Ise Nanao/Coyote Starrk, Ise Nanao/Kyouraku Shunsui/Coyote Starrk, Kyouraku Shunsui/Coyote Starrk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Punishment

There was only one thing to do on a bright sunny day like today, and that was to find a tree on a shady hill and snooze while listening to the insects drone. Thus, this is exactly where Shunsui found himself; spread out under his favourite tree with a forgotten bottle of sake by his side and his clothes spread out below him like a blanket. His hat was pulled over his eyes and a piece of grass entertained his lips. If all went well, he would get a couple more hours of sun shade bathing in before Nanao hunted him down to drag him back to the office for more *shudder* paperwork. He swore Yama-ji deliberately created more of it for his division just to make him suffer.

"I knew I would find you here."

Shunsui didn't need to look to see who had spoken. He would recognize Jushiro's presence if he'd been rendered blind, deaf and mute. Not that the last part would have really affected his ability to sense things, but the sentence just didn't have the same ring without it.

"Yare, Ju-chan. You should join me," he responded with a lazy drawl.

"Well, here he is. I trust Nanao-san gave you some instructions on how to get him back."

"She did. Thank you Ukitake-Taichou."

Shunsui tipped his hat back, taken by surprise at the second voice to join his friend's, for he had felt no other presence on his hill save for Jushiro's. Standing beside the white haired man was another man that could easily be mistaken for his long lost brother, were it not for the obvious hole in his chest and bone around his neck.

"Eh, Starrk, you should join me," he offered, patting a place beside him on the spread out kimono and haori.

The former Espada let out a longing sigh before answering. "Nanao-fukutaichou would be displeased. She requires your presence in the office."

"Ah, dear Nanao-chan, She works far too hard," he sighed, before perking up. "I know, you should go bring her here. Between the three of us I am sure we could convince her to take an hour break," he suggested hopefully.

"Alas, dear friend, I am afraid not all of us enjoy neglecting our duties," Jushiro answered. "If you will excuse me, I had best return to my own Division before they send out a search party for me."

"Your subordinates can be rather… intense, when it comes to your wellbeing," Starrk noted.

"Indeed. They seem to be even more enthusiastic over my care of late."

"I apologise," Starrk bowed.

"It is of no concern," Jushiro waved the concern away. "Despite the fact Lilynette has seemed to have re-invigorated a large portion of my Division with her rather forceful spunk, I find it a pleasant change. She certainly keeps my officers on their toes. Well, good luck getting him back to the office." With that, Jushiro disappeared in a shunpo to return to his own work, leaving him alone on the hill with Starrk.

"Care to join me?" he asked the former Espada, shifting slightly over on his makeshift blanket in invitation. "I doubt Nanao-chan would know if you took an hour or two to relax. She would just think it took that long to find me."

"As much as taking a nap sounds very appealing, Taichou-san, there was a threat of being confined to the porch for the next month if we are not prompt in our return."

He tipped his hat back to study his companion, trying to discern if the threat was real or something the man had come up with to try and pry him from his comfy spot. Judging by the grimace on the Arrancar's face, the threat was very real. Nanao did not make idle threats either, and she certainly had the Kido skills to make certain the threat became a reality. Considering Starrk had agreed to have his powers limited for the safety of the majority of Soul Societies inhabitants, she could easily keep the man porch-bound too.

"Alas, we must appease our dear Nanao-chan," he sighed. "Care to help me up?" He held out a hand. Starrk let out a sigh of his own as he moved forward, removing a hand from his pocket to take the offered one. By the time Shunsui realized there was something in Starrk's palm, it was too late. The delayed Kido spell went off with a flash.

* * *

When Shunsui came to it was in his office to the sound of Starrk and Nanao speaking.

"That is a potent spell," Starrk noted.

"Indeed. Is he prepared for his punishment?" Nanao asked.

"He is exactly as you requested, and the rest of the Division has been sent on their way. We are the only ones in the office building at this time."

Shunsui shook the foggy feeling in his mind away and tried to shift, only to realize that he was very much immobilized by what felt like silk ropes. He could feel wood digging into his hips and neck. Apparently, he was draped over his own desk without a stitch of clothing on. As his faculties returned, he realized that he was also sporting a rather painful erection as something was wedged in his ass, vibrating oh so pleasantly. Too pleasantly. He let out a loud groan and tried to shift against his desk to both escape the torment and get some friction on his poor, abused manhood.

"It would seem he is awake," Starrk noted.

"Excellent. I need to finish off these last two reports. You may have a go at his punishment first," Nanao declared in her normal, calm voice. "I will join you in a moment."

"As you wish."

Shunsui let out another groan as he heard Starrk's heavy footsteps walk up to him.

"Ah, Starrk-san, I seem to be in a bit of a bind. Can you help me out please?" he begged between pants of pleasure.

"Sorry Shunsui, I am afraid Nanao-san has decreed you need to be punished."

"In the office? You have corrupted my poor, sweet, innocent Nanao-chan," he accused, for his fukutaichou would never have dreamed of such a thing before Starrk had been assigned to their division. Starrk had accomplished in mere months what Shunsui had been trying for decades; to not only get Nanao to loosen up, but to get her to see him as more than just her Taichou. The fact he had to share her with Starrk was far more a bonus than he anticipated.

"Oddly enough, it was her idea. Now than, I shall begin your punishment until she can join us."

Shunsui winced, for one thing he had learned quickly was that Starrk was a master of being a dominating man, which made it all the more erotic when the powerful Espada was turned into a submissive whore at Nanao's firm but gentle hands.

Shunsui winced when he saw Starrk pull out a paddle from their lockbox of toys. The Arrancar must have picked it up from Nanao's house while he was unconscious. He almost let out a whimper at the thought, for that meant they could torment him for hours.

"I don't suppose a heartfelt plea will do any good?" he asked with a whimper as Starrk moved to stand behind him.

A harsh paddle to his ass was the only answer he got. He let out a yelp at the sting and squirmed vigorously to try and escape the next paddle. Regrettable, such an action only worked to put friction on his poor arousal and didn't help him evade the paddle.

"Isn't this a bit much?" he whined as Starrk continued to paddle his ass, making sure to leave a pause between each strike so he could fully appreciate the sting. He was so caught up in the intensity that he missed Nanao's arrival until he felt the cool touch of her small hand on his burning ass.

"Nanao-chan, save me?" he begged shamelessly.

"It could be redder," she mused, ignoring him and talking to Starrk.

"Redder?" he yelped, horrified at the thought.

"Would you like me to amend it?" Starrk asked sweetly.

"Mmm, no, I think this will be fine." He let out a sigh of relief. "He could be sweatier. The hairs on his back are still dry."

"I can fix that," Starrk smiled at her.

"I would appreciate it. I got to drop these reports off at the First. I will be back in a few minutes. Fell free to start his punishment without me."

"As you wish."

"Wait, Nanao-chan, I am sorry, please let me go?" he begged. Starrk knew some pretty devious things that he would only do when Nanao wasn't around because some of it made her squeamish.

To his horror, Nanao simply shared a chaste kiss with Starrk before picking up a large pile of papers and walking out of the office without even glancing his way. The sound of the doors clacking shut resounded like a death knell.

The look Starrk sent him caused him to gulp as the man moved over to pick up the large toy chest and move it closer.

"You know, you could always just pour some water on my back. I can act all cowed," he offered hopefully.

"Sorry Taichou-san, but Nanao-san has more power over me than you do. She promised me another chance at cubs if I make this punishment stick."

Shunsui swallowed nervously, while also feeling a touch of jealousy. He'd worked a very long time to try and get Nanao to himself, and Starrk had managed it within a year. Of course, his own chances of marrying Nanao were slim with the pressure of his clan against consorting with a commoner, and the difference in their rank. Starrk had made it clear how much he desired cubs, and if Nanao was willing to give him a chance with her than Shunsui was doomed. Starrk wouldn't let him go if he begged, pleaded and bribed, for he had nothing he could offer the Arrancar that was worth more to him than offspring.

"Please," he tried again. "I promise I will be good. Honest."

"Enough, I grow tired of your lies." Starrk pulled out an item from the chest, seeming to contemplate it before going for a different one. Shunsui swallowed nervously as Starrk cupped his chin and pulled his head up. "Open wide."

He clamped his lips shut and clenched his jaw, for all the good it did him. Starrk simply reached down his body and pushed the vibrator deeper into his prostate. The moment he let out a shocked gasp of pleasure Starrk's other hand cupped his face, forcing the blue, waffled, ball gag into his mouth. In moments Starrk had it secured in place.

"That should keep your lies silent. Honestly, Taichou-san, it is unbecoming of a man of your rank and status to tell so many fibs. We all know within a week you would be shirking your duties again. Now brace yourself, Nanao-san was right; your ass is not nearly red enough."

A whimper was all he managed to accomplish as Starrk set about correcting the issue with an additional five slaps. Finally satisfied, Starrk set the paddle aside and removed the vibrator. It was only a brief relief though as he set the devise aside and pulled out a string of balls, and not the small ones either, the big ones. A jar of oil followed it and he almost let out a sigh of relief as he watched Starrk dip the string of balls into the oil, making sure they were nice and slick. His new torture device ready, Starrk moved to stand behind him. No amount of jerking against his restraints helped to get his legs closed. He was completely helpless as Starrk slipped the balls into him, one right after the other until they were all inside of him. His ass felt full, almost painfully so. He was barely given a chance to adjust to the sensation before Starrk started to work them in and out of him. Every once in a while they would roll over his pleasure spot, causing him to jerk as he was teased.

Starrk continued for about thirty seconds before stopping, leaving the full string of beads inside of him and going back to the chest, pulling out a candle and lighter. Shunsui's eyes widened in horror at the sight, not so much because the hot wax bothered him when it would hit his body, but because working the wax out of his hair was painful as hell afterwards. He supposed that was part of the whole point. He honestly liked the wax on his bare skin, it was smooth and pleasant and Starrk knew how to do it so that the wax was just the right temperature when it finally hit his flesh so as not to burn.

Starrk lit the candle and let it burn for a moment before bringing it over. Tied down as he was it was difficult to look over his shoulder to watch for long before he would get a painful chink and need to look forward again. Starrk, of course, always made certain that each drip of wax on his back occurred when he wasn't watching. Drip by drip the candle moved over his body, leaving a trail of warm wax in various spots, most of it on his back, but a good amount of it on his ass and thighs. Some even found its way onto his legs. It was going to be a nightmare getting it off later, but for now the warm liquid was a rather pleasant feeling.

Starrk blew the candle out as the door slid open, admitting Nanao back into the office. She took in the sight of him trussed up and covered in pink wax with a look of approval. When she reached up and undid the clip to her hair and pulled her glasses off, he knew he was in for a real night of torment. She shared another kiss with Starrk, this one not so chaste, before moving to stand before him.

"Taichou, I have little hope that you will learn your lesson, but I hope for a short time at least I will be able to count on you being in the office and actually working."

He whimpered pathetically. She looked up at Starrk and smiled warmly at the Arrancar. He couldn't see Starrk behind him, but the sound of cloth being adjusted was all the warning he was given before he felt the head of the man's cock touch his entrance. It took him a moment to realize the beads were still inside of him and he let out a muffled cry around the gag as Starrk thrust into him without hesitation, burring himself right to the hilt. The beads were forced deeper into his body and he swore every last one caressed their way past his prostate on the way by. He had never felt so full in his life and he found himself gasping around the gag in his mouth. He squirmed relentlessly in a desperate bid to alleviate the pressure that was so much a mixture of pleasure and pain that he wasn't positive if he wanted more or for Starrk to get out of him.

His vision was so blurry that he almost didn't notice Nanao slowly undressing before him, taking her time removing her uniform. Drool started to dribble from the corner of his mouth and it wasn't all from the ball gag. Starrk moved and he felt stars explode behind his eyes, briefly disrupting the vision of his beautiful Nanao-chan giving him a rather sensational strip tease. He swore the two of them had worked this out beforehand for each time her uniform was about to reveal a new piece of flesh with which to feast his eyes upon, Starrk trust into him so hard he saw spots and missed the reveal so that when his vision cleared that part of her body was already bared. He wasn't even aware of when the last shred of her uniform touched the floor. One moment he swore she was still dressed, the next she was completely naked and walking up to him.

"You are ogling, Taichou," she declared in a rather sensational voice that sent a shiver down his spine. "Would you like me to remove the gag?" she asked in a whisper as she stood before him so that the only thing he could see was the curly black hairs surrounding her womanhood.

He gave his head a vigorous nod.

"I don't know if we can trust him to remain silent," Starrk spoke up, not sounding the least bit winded despite being balls deep inside of him.

"Hmm, true enough," she mused.

"We could put his mouth to a different task I suppose. As long as his tongue is busy he can't speak," Starrk suggested.

He could definitely think of something he could use his tongue on, and it was right in front of him. She looked rather edible at the moment. He let out a whimper and tried to shift closer so he could get a whiff of her scent. She was just close enough he could faintly pick it up.

"Well, Taichou, should we let your mouth free? I am sure you could keep your tongue occupied, hmm?"

She had shifted closer to him, close enough that he could finally get a good whiff of her. He gave a vigorous nod of his head. He could definitely think of something he would like to use his tongue for, and it wasn't talking. Nanao's slender hands cupped the side of his face. A moment later the gag fell free. He strained forward, letting his tongue lead the way as he tried to get a taste of the woman before him. For several seconds, which felt like an eternity to him, she kept just out of reach before shifting her hips forward enough to finally let his tongue delve between her nether lips. Her hands tangled into his hair, working his ponytail free before pulling his head closer to her core.

He loved the taste of his Nanao-chan. He could eat her out all day long if she would let him. The appreciative moan she gave as he worked his tongue into her sent a shiver right to his own neglected need. Starrk pulled out of him, making him feel suddenly empty, but not nearly as empty as when he pulled the string of beads out slowly. As delicious as Nanao was, he was suddenly bereft of all sensation himself save for his trapped erection against the wood of his desk. Without so many distractions, he became aware of the wet spot he was leaving on the polished wood where precum was leaking liberally from his shaft.

The bindings to his restraints must have been loosened, because Starrk was suddenly shifting his hips up and sliding a foam piece beneath them. This left him with near zero stimulation as the only part of his straining manhood now getting any friction was the very tip as it rubbed against his desk. Starrk was an evil bastard.

The former Espada didn't put the beads back in, but something else slipped into him. It wasn't big at first, at least until the sound of air pumping reached his ears and whatever was inside of him started to expand. Once it started to really press against his inner walls he was able to discern that there were bumps on it. Than the bastard behind him hit some hidden switch and the whole thing began to vibrate. He let out a gasp and tried to wriggle away from the intrusion, all thoughts of eating out the woman before him thrown out the window. He was reminded of her presence when she got a hold of a bit of the wax melted into the hair on his back and pulled.

"Nanao-chan…." he whined, before letting out a gasp as Starrk moved the item inside of him so it brushed against his prostrate.

"It would seem you are incapable of being silent for overly long," Nanao sighed, before fishing the ball gag back up from where it had landed.

"No, Nanao-chan, please, I will be good," he whimpered.

His pleading went unheeded as she put the gag back in. Starrk wasn't idle behind him either. The man slipped something fabric like over his erection and sacks before lightly tying it off around him. Whatever the sleeve like thing was it was snug without being too tight and left his tip bare so it could continue to brush agonizingly over the top of his desk. He wasn't certain what the point of the cock and ball sheath was until the damn thing warmed slightly and began to vibrate lightly. He let out a loud whimper of need as the double stimulation left his whole core feeling hot, tight and desperate. Sweat quickly covered his body; a good amount of it was left trapped under the wax Starrk had dripped onto him earlier.

To his horror, Nanao beckoned Starrk towards her, leaving him stranded with dying need strapped to his own desk. The two moved over to Nanao's desk, which sat across from his own. Starrk picked her up and set her on the edge of her desk. Nanao laid back and spread her legs, giving Shunsui a gorgeous view of her sex. To make it worse, she let one hand run down her body and spread her folds. Another whimper of desperate need escaped his throat as he watched Starrk kneel before her and take over the task he'd just been doing before they had returned the gag.

"Well?" Nanao asked with just the slightest tint of breathlessness.

"It would seem he did an adequate job," Starrk responded, standing up to stare down at her. "May I?" he asked.

"You may," she authorized.

Shunsui could only whimper again as he watched Starrk climb atop his Nanao-chan. Her legs were moved up so her knees were by her ears. Such an angle gave him a full view as Starrk slipped inside of her moist folds. It was beyond erotic to watch as Starrk's length disappeared inside of her, before pulling slowly back out again, only to disappear inside of her again. The moan of pleasure she gave off went right to his overheated core. He felt like he could explode at any moment, and Starrk must have noticed, for the man freed a hand from Nanao's leg (which she rested over his shoulder for support) before holding up a little black remote and pressing a button on it. Apparently the sleeve over his dick had a built in ring, and damn if Starrk couldn't tell just when he was about to explode. How Shunsui wasn't certain. If he was balls deep in Nanao-chan he wouldn't notice anything but the warm and plush body beneath his own.

"Harder…. faster," Nanao ordered in a deep moan.

Oh god he was dying. This was a hell created solely for him, which was actually the truth in this case. His hips jerked frantically as he tried to get the pressure building up within him to release. The sight of Starrk ploughing Nanao into her desk was just too much, and yet, the Arrancar still, somehow, had the presence of mind to use that devil remote to prevent him from getting relief.

Nanao was getting louder and Starrk was moving faster inside of her until, finally, the former Espada froze. Shudders quickly racked his body and Nanao let out a loud cry of her own. Shunsui was left with a raging erection and no sign of relief. If he thought Nanao and Starrk's finish was a relief, he was dead wrong. When Starrk finally pulled away and let Nanao's legs fall to dangle off the desk, it gave him full view of her red, swollen, ravished, juice soaked pussy.

"Has he suffered enough?" Starrk asked, surprisingly not out of breath despite having just ravished the woman they both loved.

Nanao sat up, but left her legs so enticingly spread, to look at him. All he wanted to do was plunge into her, burry himself in her heat and sink his head between her heaving breasts.

"No," she answered. "Let us finish the plan."

"As you wish." Starrk actually smirked at him, and that was never a good thing.

He watched in desperation as Nanao shifted sideways on her desk and Starrk moved around to face her. He was treated to the all too tormentive sight of Starrk's cock disappearing into Nanao's mouth as she took him in. Her hands moved to cup and massage the Arrancar's sacks as well. Starrk, he knew from experience, could get it up several times a night, once even as many as five. That had been a good evening. Sure enough, with Nanao's attention, Starrk was fully inflated in no time. Nanao pulled away and placed a kiss on the head on that swollen erection.

"You may finish in me again," she purred up at Starrk.

Starrk helped her to her feet. Both of them moved towards him with a dark look in their eyes. He couldn't help but to gulp nervously around the gag. Starrk and Nanao untied him from his desk. His limbs were limp noodles and he was putty in their hands as Starrk finally deflated and removed the device from his ass. Some of the unbearable yet pleasurable pressure from his core was finally eased. They did not, however, remove the sheath from his cock and balls. That they left on and running. Starrk pulled him up and back until they fell onto the floor together with the Arrancar behind him. Starrk shifted them back until they found the pile of pillows the man used as his own nest when he was in the office under their supervision. Propping himself against several of the bigger pillows, he pulled Shunsui into his lap, and onto his shaft. Shunsui groaned as he was filled once again.

"Ready?" Nanao asked.

"Ready," Starrk answered.

Nanao moved forward and straddled Shunsui's hips. Her hand grasped his aching arousal and led it to the entrance of her moist and hot core. Shunsui groaned as she impaled herself upon his straining shaft. With Starrk behind him and Nanao in front of him, the stimulation was just too much. He was dying in a most glorious way. Than they both moved, Starrk up and deeply into him and Nanao down so that the vibrators in his cock sheath pressed more strongly into him. He almost lost it right there, but Starrk and that cursed remote cut off his ability to release. His two tormentors moved into a deep rhythm. Worse, Nanao arched backwards so he could glance down and watch himself sink in and out of her. The position also caused her breast to heave up and bounce as she moved. He went to reach for them, desperate to get those glowing soft globes in his hands, but Starrk caught his arms and a zap strap later, had his hands caught behind his back. He was completely at their nonexistent mercy.

He begged, pleaded, behind the gag for them to let him cum, to end this torment. But they ignored him.

"Nanao-san," Starrk breathed desperately from behind him.

Nanao leaned forward, which changed the angle he was buried inside of her and put more pleasurable friction on his poor manhood. She unclipped the gag from around his head and tossed it to land somewhere in the office. "Well, Taichou?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh god, Nanao-chan, please," he begged.

"Doesn't sound like he is ready for release," Starrk noted breathlessly.

"No, it doesn't. Sorry Starrk, you are just going to have to hold it a bit longer."

"As you wish."

Lord, he could not take any more of this, and just to make it worse, Nanao clamped her walls down around him. He let out a loud cry of pleasure and started to struggle against their hold. Starrk held him pinned down easily as Nanao continued to put pressure on him.

"Oh please," he begged. "Nanao-chaaaaaaaan."

She was relentless, and worse, Starrk increase the level of vibrations on the sheath surrounding his balls and cock.

"Ahh. ALRIGHT. I PROMISE. I WILL BE HERE, I WON'T SCIMP OUT!" he hollered, desperate now for release.

"I almost believe him," Starrk panted.

"Almost," Nanao agreed. "Very well Taichou. However, if you fail to do your work again, next time I will not let you off so easily. Starrk, you can finish." Nanao sent their lover a minx of a look.

With that permission, Starrk increased the pace, driving his hardened shaft into Shunsui's prostate like a fleshy jackhammer. Nanao increased her own pace as well, clamping her walls down around him. Shunsui didn't know if he wanted to press back into Starrk or forward into Nanao. The result was him practically convulsing between them. He felt his body reach the brink for what felt like the hundredth time this evening. This time though, he was finally permitted to cum, but not into the heat he was hoping for. Nanao pulled away at the last minute and his cum splashed across her stomach. Starrk pulled out of him and shifted him up so that Nanao could impale herself on the other man's shaft. A few thrust and Starrk convulsed behind him as the Arrancar reached his second release. Judging by Nanao's groan of pleasure, she had cum as well.

All three of them slumped in exhaustion, tangled in each other's limbs in Starrk's nest. Their bodies trembled a few times in after release before settling down. Vaguely, Shunsui recalled he'd promised something, but at the moment all he could think about was the afterglow of some pretty hot sex. Starrk was the first to recover, freeing his hands and finally removing the sheath. Shunsui wondered if he could find something similar for Nanao later. The idea of her squirming while trying to work because her pants were vibrating was a very pleasant thought. For now though, he was content to regain his breath curled up with the two people he loved.


End file.
